


Indignation

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius finds Dirk in his workshop. This is unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignation

Equius seethed with rage, still livid from returning to his workshop to find that human digging through his broken robots. He had nurtured some righteous indignation ever since he had heard that Dirk also built robots, but he had not expected the human to have the audacity to sneak into his space to go through his parts and pieces.

In his anger, Equius grabbed the human by the arms, ready to punish him for his completely unacceptable behavior, when his stomach twisted into knots. He squeezed the human's biceps, pale skin dusted with soft, thin blond hairs, hiding the taut, steely muscle beneath. Their shades obscured their eyes, but Equius's heart beat faster as he was struck with the uncanny feeling that Dirk was looking straight at him. The human seemed neither threatened nor apologetic; his defiance was disturbing yet arousing.

It would be wretchedly cheeky for Dirk to attempt to continue this, yet the human was leaning in as if for a kiss. His lips were such a ghastly pink color. Equius contemplated punching him; there were very few problems that his strength couldn't solve, and this upstart, disrespectful, leanly muscled human certainly deserved to be put in his place. Sweat beaded up on Equius's forehead as it occurred to him that the human might be more lithe and agile than himself, perhaps enough to thwart any such attempts. Perhaps even enthusiastically.

Dirk reached out and wrapped around Equius's waist. The troll's thin shirt was damp against his sweat-slick skin, pressed tight against him by Dirk's hands, gripping more cruelly than any flushed embrace would merit. He was leaning in for a kiss. He wouldn't dare. No, he was close now. The human would in fact dare.

He did.


End file.
